The present invention relates to an electric power supply connector such as a power supply plug for connecting an electrical appliance to a power supply receptacle or a power supply plug adapter which is connected between a power supply plug and a power supply receptacle. More particularly, the invention is concerned with an improved electric power supply connector which can easily be disengaged from a power supply receptacle by a simple action.
Electric power supply connectors such as power supply plugs are used widely. For disconnecting a power supply from a power supply source, the user pinches the plug by his fingers and then pulls the plug off the receptacle. When the receptacle is an unfixed one connected to a fixed power source through an extension code, the user is obliged to use two hands: one for fixing the receptacle and the other for pulling the plug.
This disconnecting operation essentially requires that the power supply plug is pulled in a predetermined direction, as well as a certain level of force and skill. In addition, both hands are inconveniently occupied when the power supply receptacle is of the type provided on an extension code.